vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporwaveon
' ' Vaporwaveon & Friends Kart is an (imaginary) unreleased installment in the Mario Kart franchise, where you get to race as your favorite server members from Vaporwaveon & Friends in 32 courses. Additions are welcome to be made to the roster, items, etc. Characters Feel free to make additions. Starter characters are usually active server members or commonly used bots. Unlockables are usually rarely active members or people from another server or other random characters. Starting *Vaporwaveon *Harmonia *NexusS *Postal546 *Animoo *LatisChips *Oofworthy *Geph *Badass1987 *Mr. Loser *Flary *Kidsy128 * Pokecord * Lukkan99 * Kris * Loudas * Inkling Studios Unlockable *Steelix100 (Defeat the staff ghost for all three ARA chats.) *Mr. Riolu *Roblox ODer (Defeat the staff ghost of Soro's Island.) *Waluigi (Clear Sylveon Cup on 150cc) *King Dedede (Clear Sylveon Cup on 50cc) * Robbie Rotten (Clear the Flareon Cup on 100cc) * Dimentio (1 star ranking on the Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Sylveon cup in 150cc.) * Nebby (Beat 12 staff ghosts in Time Trials) * Sans * Monika (Defeat the staff ghost of Harmo Circuit) Tracks 'Vaporeon Cup' Vaporwaveon Circuit This track is extremely similar to Figure 8 Circuit from Mario Kart DS. However, mostly everything has been changed to a dark grey color, to emulate Discord's dark theme. NSFW Zone This track is a simple triangle, with several pits. Falling off of the track makes you fall into the NSFW content. The Giant Dick This track is shaped like a giant penis. Simple as that. Barriers are in place to prevent free-roaming. Spam channel Super short oval, like Baby Park, but hazards everywhere that push you back. 'Jolteon Cup' ARA Chat There are two paths. The botspam path has no hazards. The general path makes you dodge bot commands coming in from Kidsy, but is shorter than the botspam path. Steelix100 appears on the third lap and attacks the racers. The music is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP0KLQVcc8A. ARA Chat 2.0. Very similar to ARA chat, with the two different routes and the same music. However, one new stage hazard is introduced. Every ten seconds, Kidsy does .purge and any item being held will disappear. On the third lap, .purge and general hazards disappear. Steelix100 is also removed as a hazard. ARA Chat 3.0. ARA Chat 3.0. has an identical layout to ARA 2.0. with kidsy's hazards and the path split, and retains 1.0.'s music. However, in the third lap, Kidsy128 disappears, the music changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9YM1KyZ25s and the course starts falling apart, similarly to Grumble Volcano. For the rest of the race, drivers have to dodge the words "n#####faggot" and sections of the course that fall apart. Flying dicks also attack from the sky. Harmonia Circuit Harmonia Circuit is a mix of Harmo's Weeb and Furry imaginations. Notably Touhou bullet hell sections, Mean Beans falling from the sky, Statues of Him and Vape. Eeveelutions and Sonic Characters as well. The theme played on this track https://youtu.be/PMaQFyoqo14 'Flareon Cup' Pokecord Plains Pokecord Plains is a large, basic circle, with a couple of jump ramps. However, the center, which is boarded off, will occasionally spawn one of five Pokemon. In order to defeat these Pokemon, you have to throw the Red Shell behind you, or use the lightning. Each Pokemon has different HP, each item doing 1 damage to the Pokemon, and a bonus for whoever lands the final blow. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk Pokemon Pidgey: 30% chance of spawning. 3 HP. '''Lightning takes away 2 HP instead of one. Does nothing. The finishing blower will get a small boost. Camerupt: '''30% chance of spawning. 5 HP. '''Immune to lightning. Camerupt will shoot rocks out of its hump and the rocks will land on the track. Hitting a rock will spin you out. When defeated, the finishing blower gets a free item that can only be obtained from 7th place or below. Shedinja: '''20% chance of spawning. 1 HP. Shedinja is immune to lightning. There is a 1/5 chance the red shells will hit Shedinja. The finishing blower will recieve invincibility for 10 seconds. Stakataka: 19% chance of spawning, 10 HP. '''Stakataka will jump onto the court, and run in the opposite direction of traffic. You can hit it with many other items instead of the red shell and lightning. When defeated, the finishing blower will get immunity to two items. Yveltal: '''1% chance of spawning, 7 HP. When it appears, the music changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ2mUXJxMN0. Yveltal's oblivion wing will target a random racer. When hit by oblivion wing, Yveltal will restore 1 HP. Dark Pulse spins everyone out and decommisions all item boxes for 10 seconds. Lightning will be rarer when Yveltal spawns, but lightning still does 2 HP of damage. When defeated, the finishing blower will get to skip a lap. Discord Pizza This area takes place in a pizza place. The race starts at the entrance, and you drive into the pizzeria Then you drive into the kitchen, where you have to avoid all the equipment. You later enter into the area where the orders come in. You have to dodge deragotory pizzas as they fall into the shredder. After, you exit the pizzeria and onto the road, where you have to dodge the delivery trucks, which are going both directions. After that, you turn around and enter the next lap. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAmbk8NXpeI. The Secret Base DX TBA Soro's Island This map takes place in Roblox's Soro's Island. You start at the game's spawn point, where you drive until you enter the building. After entering, you drive past the stand where you get a table, and into the kitchen. You then drive out of the kitchen and around the tables. Then, you drive upstairs and around more tables, until you glide out of the window and back to the start. Occasionally, roblox Waluigi or a naked bacon haired robloxian will start dancing on your kart, slowing it down. There are two bacon hairs and one Waluigi. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsE6uopETzM 'Sylveon Cup' Number One Track This level starts in Robbie's hideout, where you go up to a wide straightaway, where you have to dodge branches. If you hit a branch, it makes a loud sound and spins you out. You then have to avoid a large cage at the end. You later cross the street and then you have to avoid Robbie Rotten's net in another straightaway as his clones throw it at the racers, and later the banana peels. Then, you go down the pipe back into Robbie's lair and start the next lap. Notably, if Robbie Rotten is racing, the Blue Shell targets him no matter what place he is in. If he's not in the race, it targets Robbie's clones in the net section. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xyh3WWuqSiA Waluigi Pinball Waluigi Pinball returns! It's exactly the same as it was back in Mario Kart DS. You'll never guess the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXglv5LIMZs Castle Dedede A 3 section course instead of a 3 lap course. This level starts outside of Dedede's Castle. As you drive in, you have to fend off the spear Waddle Dees. After getting past that hallway, you will have to pick from a branching path. The right path contains nothing, but the left path contains various lasers stuck into the wall. Left path is shorter, though. After that, you come face to face with a DEDEDE STATUE! The Dedede statue will use its hammer to clobbah your race car, and you have to avoid it's hammer swings as you traverse the half pipe. After that, you drive into the cartoon room, and glide into the TV and into Dedede: Comin at Ya. Section 2 starts. You drive through the poorly drawn road as giant Kerbeh chases you. Fire Dedede later appears, but his aim is horrible so it makes the section harder. The road is notably just a basic straight road with no turns. After that, you fly back out and back into Dedede's castle. Section 3 starts. You drive through a hallway until you end up in the MONSTAH ORDAHING REWM. You have to drive into the monstah teleporter. Notably, the warp to NME from Dedede Castle is a road, so you still have to drive. After driving through the teleportation road, you wind up in Nightmare Enterprises, where the finish line awaits. Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuttw-Fk27w Rainbow Road Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtqdEPHnryg 'Espeon Cup' 'Umbreon Cup' 'Glaceon Cup' The Library 'Leafeon Cup' Track List + Staff Ghosts *Vaporwaveon Circuit (Vaporwaveon) *NSFW Zone *The Giant Dick *Spam Channel *ARA Chat (Steelix100) *ARA 2.0. (Kidsy) *ARA 3.0. (Kidsy) *Harmonia Circuit (Harmo) *Pokecord Plains (Pokecord) *Discord Pizza (Harmo) *The Secret Base DX (Flary) *Soro's Island (Roblox ODer) *Number One Track (Robbie Rotten) *Waluigi Pinball (Waluigi) *Castle Dedede (Dedede) *Rainbow Road (Vaporwaveon) *The Library (Vaporwaveon) Items Feel free to make additions. Kidsy128 voicemail When summoned, he acts like a blue shell. He goes to first place, but instead of stunning the racer, he blocks the screen and yells "SOLVE THE ARG" at the racer. He jumps to a new racer if the new racer passed the person who originally got the item. Does not appear in any of the ARA chats. Red Shell Behaves like in Mario Kart. Lightning Behaves like in Mario Kart. Flamethrower Light the part of the ground ahead/behind you on fire with this. Net Throw a net that you just found, when you say go, be ready to throw, GO! Spaghetti Covers up a segment of a track, if you touch it, Father Bear comes for you. Sayori's Rope Haunt your opponents by creating an illusion of Sayori's death. Lil Pump Annoy the victim by summoning Lil Pump to sing Gucci Gang to the victim. Steamed Hams Summons Chalmers in front of your opponents to slow them down. Tide Pod This item is always thrown behind you. When it hits someone, they swallow it and get poisoned, slowing them down. Pineapple With it being pointy, it can flatten your victim's tires. Boss Battles Boss battles are fought in a giant circular arena. You will get a specific item to defeat the boss, and have three balloons (hit-points). Boss theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gep8QJNl8_0 unless a different theme is mentioned as the boss battle music. 1: Giant Gabe the Dog Giant Gabe attacks you by borking. If he sees you while he borks, you will be stunned and lose a balloon. To defeat him, you have to hit him with the green shell three times. 2: Logan Paul Logan Paul needs a dead body to film for his Youtube channel, so he's chosen to kill you. Logan Paul attacks by plugging his merchandise. To defeat him, you have to use the flamethrower to burn the trees. If Logan runs into a burning tree, he takes damage. Do this three times to win. Logan Paul does not take direct damage from the flamethrower. 3: Skinner Skinner with his crazy explanations,the player's gonna need his medication,when you hear Skinner's lame exaggerations,they'll be trouble in town tonight. Boss theme https://youtu.be/-KNkn5fVBmE 4: Foot Lettuce In this battle, you are facing against some Burger King Foot Lettuce. Along the Foot Lettuce, there is the person who stood in it. How it attacks is it throws the lettuce at you. It also has a special move that blasts the foot lettuce part from the video Top 15 Mysteries Solved By 4chan. To avoid the attack you have to go to the other side of the map so the noise doesn't murder you. To defeat it, you need to first kill the guy and then destroy the Foot Lettuce. 5: Buzzwole Buzzwole attacks you by flexing. You lose a balloon if Buzzwole flexes and you see it. To avoid this attack, simply look away from Buzzwole. Throw the net item at him three times to win! The boss battle music for Buzzwole is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asHn904c8NI Category:Misc Category:Just For Fun Category:Featured Articles! Category:Games